Bowser's Trip to SSBM
by Shadow-38
Summary: Bowser goes to SSBM in hopes to find adventure...I suck at summaries main pairing GanonxBowser.The final chapter is up
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Bowser's trip top the SSBM Mansion

category: Super smash bros. Melee

rating: M

Author's notes: this is my first story, so don't make any conclusions about me. the only thing that is true is, that I will only write Yaoi.

chapter one

Bowser was sitting all alone in his castle, it had been so boring living all alone like this. Bowser had run out of ideas to take over the mushroom kingdom, he really needed more excitement in his life.  
"Ragh!" Bowser yelled "It is so boring living all by my self..." He then heard his minons yelling "cug it, cug it!" Bowser rolled his eyes "Okay maybe not all alone,but I need something to get me out of the castle!"

There then wasa knock at the kings door... "Enter." Bowser replyed

"Uh sir." The image of kamek appeared in the door way "I have just recently recived this letter, from... uh Master hand... Do you know of him sir?"

" No." Bowser replyed grumply "I have work to do, leave me alone." Kamek shrugged, placed the letter on the tabel,and walked out the door. _Maybe this is why I am so lonly_ Bowser thought to himself_ I never let anyone talk to me... I am going to reply to this letter! _Bowser got up and walked to the tabel. He slowly ripped open the envolope, he saw the letter and read it aloud

" Dear sir or madam,  
You are invited to stay at the Super Smash bros. Mansion, If you come you will be tested for your strength and Power. We expect you to be there on Saturday August 10.So If you chose to come this year... the address is enclosed inside.

_Master hand_

Bowser put the letter back in "Hey what the heck going there is better than sitting here all day, I'll go... but I wonder who else is going.

on August 10 Bowser took his Clown car out for the first time in ages. He brought the address with him, just inc ase he forgot... Bowser flew around for quite awhile, untill he was sure he had reached the right place.

The Mansion was huge, Bowser stared up at it for quite awhile until he snapped back to reality

"Humph, My castle is bigger than that." He snorted and walked inside slowly. Once Bowser walked in he saw a mob of people standing in middel of the room.

"Hello mister." Some littel kid said "My name's Ness, can I show you around the place?"

"Beat it kid..." Bowser yelled. Ness decided not to argue and walked back to the group of people. Bowser walked closer to the mod of people to see if anybody he knew was there, indeed there was... He saw those idiots from the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Peach, and Luigi... Yoshi, wasn't as annoying, but he still was... He also recognized Donkey Kong.

"Yo Bowser!" Donkey Kong yelled "Come over here." Bowser walked over to where Donkey kong was standing. "So how have you been?" he asked

"Ah same ol' same ol' What's up with you?" Bowser added

"well, promise not to tell anyone, but over theses years I have found out I'm gay." Donkey Kong replyed.

"Really?" Bowser said raising an eyebrow, and taking a small step away from him "Do you have your eye on anyone here?" Bowser asked with out thinking...

"Yes, him right over there."Donkey Kong lifted a finger and pointed at a guy standing over in the corner. "I think his name is Captain Falcon, He's hot..."

"yah well I have to go find my room." Bowser said quickly changing the subject.

"Want me to come with you?" Donkey Kong asked

"No... no it's all right." Bowser walked off to the front desk.. "Yes, um I would like to know which room I'm in." Bowser asked.

"Your room is H-3 you share with Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, and Captain Falcon. It is down the hall and to the left." The massive hand behind the desk said

"Thank you..." Bowser said. Bowser walked away from the desk, and when he was half way to his room, he just realized he was talking to a gaint hand... and weirer was that the hand talked back, This was going to be a crazy time.

Once Bowser reached his room, he walked in, and sawa man wearing dark armor sitting on the bottom bed of two bunk beds.

"Hello." The guy said creeply

"Hi, I take it your Ganondorf?" Bowser asked

"Yah, who are you." Ganondorf said

"Bowser,soon to be ruler of the mushroom kingdom..." Bowser smiled

"So, you have a dream, like me eh... Well I want to be ruler of Hyrule."

Bowser walked over to his bed, which he apparently was going to share with Ganondorf, I mean that as in the top bunk I know there are a lot of you sick minded people out there... Bowser climbed up to his bed, this bed was really comfy... and Ganondorf seemed nice, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Well that was my frist chapter of my first story... I'll update as soon as posible, Oh and there will be a littel more action... if you know whatI mean, hehehe


	2. In the showers

Okay this is my next chapter, and I forgot to say on chapter one I own none of these characters... Thank you

Chapter two, in the showers

After many weeks Bowser had finally figured out everybodys name, and him and Ganon where really good friends. Bowser had also liked beating the crap out of Mario during the matches, he really got a kick out of that, Bowser was walking to breakfast with Ganondorf, when they over heard a conversation.

"Yes... I will, once I get some D.N.A from Bowser I will create the biggest damn monster you've ever seen." Bowser recognized the voice, it was Master hand

"Tell me agian why do you want to create huge monsters that might kill the other people here?" Another voice asked

"I don't want to kill them I just want to see how well they can fight, but hey they might die... I don't give I flying freak about them." Master hand replyed

"Then how may I ask are you going to get D.N.A from Bowser..."

"I don't know yet, now leave me so I can think of a plan." Master hand yelled

"Ganondorf, I think we might want to leave now..." Bowser whispered, Ganondorf nodded and they walked past the door as if they never heard anything. The door opened, and a massive hand floated out.

"Hello boys, going to breakfast?" the hand asked

"Yeah." Bowser repled "Who are you I haven't seen you yet?"

"I am crazy hand... You fight me sooner or later, well I bet you two are hungry, I leave you be." The hadn floated quietly in the opposite direction of Bowser, and Ganondorf.

Bowser, and Ganondorf finally reached the food cort, as usal it was load, and food was flying everywhere.

"Heads up!" Ganondorf said, both him and Bowser ducked... "I hate eating with some of these people... Mewtwo is the only senible one eating..." Bowser looked over and Mewtwo was eating his food quietly, protecting himself from airborn foodwith a telekinetic forcefield.

Bowser strolled over the the food bar, and got his usual meal. Which was eggs burnt to a crisp, bacon burnt to a crisp, sasague burnt to a crisp, and a soda. Ganondorf, got the same except it wasn't burnt to a crisp...

After breakfast every room took turns in taking showers... After awhile the room H-3 was called to take thier showers. So Donkey Kong, Bowser, Ganondorf, and Captian Falco all got up and went up to the shower room.

"You know the annoying thing about these showers..." Bowser said to Donkey Kong while taking off his shell.

"What." Donkey Kong replyed, he already had his tie off.

"They have no doors, not much privacy if you ask me." Bowser had gotten his shell off and was starting his shower. Bowser had almost finished washing himself, when Donkey Kong poked his head over the shower wall.

"Hey Bowser!" Donkey Kong said

"What..." Bowser complained

"From this angel I can see Captain Falcon in the mirror... ooo he's so hot, well I got to go I have a major boner." Donkey Kong hopped back down. Bowser rolled his eyes and with out thinking he looked in the mirror, and he saw Ganondorf's reflection. Bowser's mouth dropped open, Ganondorf was washing his cock and had his head tilted back. Bowser stared and slowly felt himself get an erection. Bowser shook his head.

"No..." he said to himself "I'm not gay, I don't find men attractive." Bowser couldn't help but look again. Bowser now had a full erection. Bowser took his hand and slowly moved his hand up and down his cock... Bowser tilt his head back, and repeatedly stroke his cock. He moaned silenly. Thoughts of Ganondorf kept coming to mind, Ganondorf... the one he loved.

"Bowser!" Donkey Kong yelled, Bowser's eyes shot open

"DONKEY KONG!" Bowser yelled "I WAS IN THE MIDDEL OF SOMETHING!"

"So I saw." Donkey kong replyed smiling "Who where you thinking about?"

Bowser gulped "Uh... can you keep a secret?"

"uh sure..." Donkey kong said

"Promise not to tell..."

"uh sure..." Donkey kong rolled his eyes

"Okay...I was think about." Bowser gulped agian "I was think about Ganondorf."

"WO!" Donkey Kong exclaimed "So, what, are you saying your gay too?"

"I... I think so..." Bowser said.

Donkey Kong smiled "So what do you want to do with him?"

"I... I just want to be with him, but knowing my luck he's probably not gay..." Bowser frowned

"Hey big guy...don't give up, you'll probably get some action." Donkey Kong said, Donkey Kong walked over to Bowser and placed his hand on Bowser massive cock. Bowser looked up, but didn't say anything. Donkey Kong pulled Bowser closer to him, and slowly stroked his cock. Bowser leaned as close he could get to Donkey Kong, and he to reached his hand over and began to stroke Donkey Kong's cock.

They where at it for quite sometime.

"Donkey Kong, I'm sorry... but we really need to get out." Bowser said pulling away from Donkey Kong

"Yah your right, besides... if either Captian Falcon or Ganondorf found us, it would completly ruin or chances with them." Donkey kong walked out of the shower, dried off, and put his tie on, Donkey kong began to walk out but Bowser stopped him.

"Donkey Kong, I want to thank you, you helped me find out the truth. See if I didn't find out I was gay, my life probably would forever be lonely... So thank you..."

"Your welcome..." Donkey Kong said, he walked out the door and left Bowser alone in the shower. _This _Bowser thought_ will be the last time I am alone..._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all this is my third chapter, This is where is gets good

chapter three

Bowser was lying in his bed, thinking of what happened in the showers... Ganondorf, ooo Ganondorf just the thought of him made Bowser horny.

"Just to think, that hot peice of meat it lying right under neath me." Bowser incredibly quite. Bowser slowly drifted to sleep, he wanted a nice sexual dream about Ganon, but that didn't happen.

The next day Bowser woke up to the sound of Donkey Kong and Captian Falcon playing video games. Bowser climbed out of bed.

"Hey Bowser want to head to the cafiteria, for some breakfast?" Ganondorf asked

"Yah sure why not." Bowser shrugged, him and Ganondorf walked out of the room together. Along the way they spotted Fox and Falco.

"Hey." Falco said to them, Ganon and Bowser nodded thier heads. "I have news for you Bowser, Master hand wants to see you after breakfast, he told me to tell you EAT FAST!" Bowser nodded his head, and him and Ganondorf continued to the cafeteria.

Bowser got his usual meal, and quickly ate it. "Okay." He said to Ganondorf "I'm going to go meat with Master hend you can come with me if you want." Ganondorf shrugged and walked to Master hands office with Bowser. As they approched Bowser knocked on the door

"Enter." Master hand said. Bowser and Ganondorf walked into Master hand's dark room.

"You wanted to see me?" Bowser asked

"Yes, I have another match for you, Bowser... You can take Ganon alongif you want. Your doing classic this time." Master hand said

"Okay." Bowser said, he looked to Ganondorf."You... uh wanna come?" he asked, Ganondorf shrugged.

"You know what to do."Master hand moved to the side, to reveal a small device. Bowser has done this many times before, but I just didn't write about it.Bowser and Ganondorf walked up to the device. Once they where setteled inside there was a big flash and Bowser felt as though he was spinning in circles. Then just as fast as it came it was over. Bowser was now getting ready to fight, along side his dream mate, Ganondorf.

Many fights went by, and Bowser and Ganondorf where about to face Master hand. Bowser and Ganondorf poped up at the final destonation arena, and Master hand came floating in, laughing hysterically.

"Ha, now I've got you where I want you!" Master Hand laughed. Bowser and Ganondorf snarled their noses.

"Come on." Ganondorf said "lets bring this puppy down."

Bowser and Ganondorf, teamed together, and began to beat the crap out of Master hand. Then right before they where about tobeat Master hand the world seemed to freeze, then another hand came from no where, it too was laughing hystericaly. Bowser realized who it was, it was Crazy hand.

"Bowser you finish Master hand, I'll take Crazy hand." Ganondorf said, Bowser nodded and darted toward Master hand. Master hand wasn't about to let Bowser get the last shot in, so Master hand charged up a shot and shotlaser beams from his finger tips, itsinged off some of Bowser hair, and they fell to the ground. Bowser gave a sigh of realief, and struck MAster hand with all hehad. Master screamed and flaoted slowly away into the back ground. Bowserran over to help Ganodorf. Ganon and Bowser where taking care of Crazy handpretty good, then Crazy hand struck with his most powerfull attack.Crazy began to glow and beams of light shot from all his body, then a green beam shotout from his palm and struck Ganondorf spun all the way to theother end of thearena, the lay there motionless.

"Ganondorf!" Bowser yelled running over the Ganondorf body. Bower kneeled at Ganondorf's body. "Ganondorf! are you all right!" Ganondorf didn't even move. Bowser's face went from worried to extremly angry.

"ARGGH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!" Bowser stormed up to Crazy and and shot a massive ball of fire at him. Bowser continued to to that, and with the final strike he socked him one good puch. Crazy hand crumpeled away into the background. Bowser stood panting for a minute, then rushed over the Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf!" Bowser yelled, Bowser got closer to Ganondorf, Ganondorf was breathing. "Oh think god, he's alive." There was another big flash and they where back in Master hands room, the challenge was completed. Bowsercarried Ganonfrom the room to the hospital.

"Dr. Mario!" Bowser yelled,

Dr. Mario turned around "yes." he said

"Ganondorf was struck by an attack from crazy hand." Bowser yelled. He gentaly placed Ganon on a bed.

"well, we've had many cases like this before, he'll recover in a few hours." Dr. Mario replyed.

"Good." Bowser sighed. Bowser never left Ganon's side until he woke up.

"MMMMMM." Ganondorf moaned as he turned over, he saw Bowser. "Hey, what, what happened to me?"

"You where attacked by Crazy hand." Bowser said "I was scared to death I thought you where going to die!"

"Who me, oh come on it'll take a lot more than some stupid glowing attack to kill me." Ganondorf said smiling.

"Yah I guess. Well I'll tell Dr. Mario your better." Bowser got out of his chair and told Dr. AMrioa about Ganondorf's recovery.

"Well if he is better, you can escort him back to his room." Dr. Mario replyed. Bowser walked back to Ganondorf and lifted him out of bed and helped him walk to his room.

"Bowser I really appreciate you helping me." Ganondorf said

"Well what's a friend to do?" Bowser said. Ganon and Bowser walked into thier room.

"Heyy'all where about to play truth or dare, do you guys want to play?" Donkey Kong asked

"Sure why not, there's nothing else left to do in this god forsaken place." Ganondorf said.

"I'll play too." Bowser said. They all sat down in a circel in the middel of the room.

"Hey."Captain Falcon said "Lets make it interesting, no one can say truth... you have to always do dare." Everyone agreed and DonkeyKong went first.

"Okay Ganondorf I dare you to... um... TouchBowser's balls." Donkey Kong said smiling. Ganondorf shruuged and crawled over to Bowser. Bowser just sat there, the moment he had waited for all his life had finally come. Ganondorf slowly reached his hand down, and pressed his hand slowly on Bowser'sballs. Bowser's mouth opened. Then just as quicklyas it came Ganondorf snatched his hand back.

"Okay my turn."Ganondorf said "Captian Falcon, I dare you to take off all your clothes."

Captian Falcon stood up and slowly slipped off his clothes, Bowserglanced to Donkey Kong, and he looked like he had some drool coming out of his mouth... After CaptainFalcon wasbuck naked, he sat back down.

"Okay my turn." Bowser said "Captain Falcon I dare you to suck Donkey Kong'scock... until he cums..." Bowser said, he cocked an eyebrow at Donkey Kong nodded his head as to say thank you. Captain Falco slid over to Donkey Kong, DonkeyKong yanked off his tie, and his massive cock poited out toward Captain Falcon.

"You don't know how long I havewanted to do this." Captain Falcon said, He lowered hishead and put Donkey Kong'scock in his mouth. Donkey Kong fell backwards, in complete pleasure.

"Oh..." DonkeyKong whispered "More..." Captain Falcon began to lick Donkey Kongs cock, and moved his head up and down. Donkey Kong put his hands on Captian Falcon's head, and pushed himinto his cock.

"ahhh... Captain... Falcon... don't... stop... give... me... more..." Donkey Kong was barely takling. Captain Falco liked more and sucked harder. "ohh... here I come, oh, I'm coming, more..." Donkey yelled, he pushed harder on Captain Falcon's head and he finally shot his load into Captain Falcon's mouth. "Oh man... that was awesome..." Donkey kong said.

"Uhh... guys, you to can continue to play... We uh need to go to bed." Captain Falcon said. He nudged Donkey Kong and they both climbed up to donkey kongs bed.

"Well, i guess it's your turn." Bowser said looking at Ganondorf.

"Okay, Bowser I dare you to sleep with me tonight." Ganondorf said, Bowser's eyes got big.

"tonight? to-night? really, you want me to sleep with you?" Bowser was awestruck

"Yes, that is if you don't want to."

"Well hell yah I want to sleep with, come one we're burning moonlight!" Bowser and Ganondorf climbed into Ganondorf's bed.

"The number one rule in this bed is you have to sleep naked." Ganondorf said, he raised an eyebrow at Bowser, Bowser nodded his head and began to take off his shell.

After they where both naked Ganondorf put the cover over them.

"This should keep us warm." Ganondorf said, he turned to Bowser. Bowser could feel himseld getting a boner, he was pretty sure so was Ganondorf. Ganondorf moved closer to Bowser, and every part of their body touched. Ganondorf leaned his head closer to Bowser and gave him a kiss.

"Now let's get to it." Ganondorf said. Bowser smiled. Ganondorf turned the other way; therefor he was facing away from Bowser. Bowser moved closer to Ganondorf and placed his hands on his hips. "ooo you have such strong hands." Bowser took his massive cock and slid it right into Ganondorf. Ganondorf moaned, along with Bowser. Bowser began to push into Ganondorf faster everytime. Bowser cluched to Ganondorf as if his life depinded on it. Ganondorf moaned again. "Bowser, ahhh, you rock... don't stop." Bowser pushed harder into Ganondorf, getting faster every second.

"Ganondorf, I'm gonna come... ahhhh... here I come... AHHHH!" Bowser pushed a lot faster and he shot his large amount of cum into Ganondorf. They both sighed and layed there facing each other.

"Ganondorf. I love you." Bowser said

"I love you too." Ganondorf replyed. Bowser wrapped his arms around Ganondorf, and Ganondorf put his hands on Bowser's cock. Then they slowly fell asleep.

Okay that was chapter three, I'll update as soon as possible...


	4. Giga Bowser

Okay this is chapter four... I'm kinda running out of ideas, so there might not be many chapters after this...

Bowser woke up, veryearly the next morning. He smiled as he felt Ganondorf body pressed against him.

"Hey." Ganondorf groaned.

"Hey." Bowser replyed

"What do we plan to do today?" Ganondorf asked

"Well I could give quick pleasure before we start our day." Bowser replyed "What is your favorite way to be pleasured?"

Ganondorf simply replyed "suck me."

Bowser nodded his head, and slowly lowered down to Ganon's cock. Ganondorf spread his legs a little and Bowser lowered his mouth on it.

"Oh..." Ganon moaned "Oh yah, yah that's good..."

Bowser licked Ganon's erect memeber, and Ganon moaned. Bowser and Ganondorf where at if for a while until---

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Bowser!" Ganondorf yelled "I want to keep out love a secret... uhhh, pretend your getting out of bed to answer the door."

"Okay." Bowser whisperd, he then yelled ina louder voice "What?"

"Tis me... Mewtwo, I wish to inform you of something."

"Okay just a minute." Bowser hopped off Ganon's bed and slowly walked to the door, he opened it. "yes?"

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow, Bowser had completly forgot he was buck naked, but being naked infront of people (or Pokemon) didn't bother him. Mewtwo ignored Bowser standing infront of him naked. "May I come in."

"Uh yah, everyone is sleeping though." Bowser replyed

"Well I'd be surprised if they wern't, it is 2:00 in the morning."

"Why did you get me up so early?" Bowser asked

"I had a vision in my sleep, today at about 4:00 p.m a horrible tragedy will strike. Many will be injuredand, Falco, Peach, and Ganondorfwill die. I very truly want to prevent this, so I ask that you help, if you see a disator coming I beg of you, please stop it."

Bowser's mouth fell open... "Ganondorf, this Ganondorf will die!" Bowser pointed to Ganondorf who was pretending to be asleep.

"Yes, well I must leave you now." Mewtwo floated to the door and down the hallway.

"Ganondorf, Ganondorf did you hear that?" Bowser asked, shutting the door and climbing abck in bed with Ganondorf.

"Yes." He replyed

"I don't want you to die." Bowser said, he mived his hand across Ganon's chest.

"I don't want to die either, but I will accept my destiny and leave this earth when it is time for me to go."

"No Ganondorf, that is not your destiny, your destiny is with me, We'll live together forever..." Bowser said.

"Mewtwo, is never wrong..." This was Ganondorf's last words as he turned over and fell back to sleep.

Bowser rolled closer to Ganondorf, and held him tight.

"No." Bowser whispered so quiet that he could barely hear him self "You will not die today... I'll make sure of it." Bowser closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Bowser woke up, and glanced at his clock, it read 7:46 a.m. Bowset then realized, someone was missing.

"Ganondorf!" Bowser yelled, Bowser jumped out of bed, slipped on his shell, and ran out of his room. Bowser ran past every room quickly glancing for Ganondorf. Bowser then founf himself in the cafeteria. There he saw Ganondorf, he wasn't eating, just moving the egg from side to side with his fork.

"Ganondorf!" Bowser yelled, Ganondorf looked up, his face was sad. "Ganon, you had me worried, I thought something bad happened to you..."

"Yah, well... I was hungry, but the moment I got my food I lost my appitite." Ganon replyed in a monatone voice.

"Hey, I want you to cheer up... I swear to you, this is not your last day on this earth, you have to have more faith..."

"Bowser, I love you, and I don't want to leave, but Mewtwo foresaw my destiny... and I must meet mine... I'll just stay here till four o clock comes... and don't try to convince me otherwise."

"Ganon---" Ganondorf interrupted Bowser

"No, I have made my decision." Ganondorf replyed, he took his tray and threw away all the food, of which he didn't eat.

Bowser sighed and sat down... "This is the worst day of my life..." He said, he placed his head on the table. "ERRR If Ganon wasn't such a stubborn ass, he might have a chance at living. I wonder what is going to happen at 4:00."

Then the dreaded time came, it was now 3:59 p.m

Bowser watch to click tick slowly as it began to reach 4:00. Everyone was talking happily, except for Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and Bowser him self, apperntly Mewtwo didn't warn anyone else. The clock ticked, ticked, ticked... then the clock struck four. Bowser closed his eyes waiting for some thing like gun fire, or an explosion, but instead. The two giant entry doors burst open and Crazy hand and Master hand came running (floating) out.

"NO!" Master hand yelled extremly load "It has gone all wrong! Everyone! RUN!" Master hand and Crzt hand whipped past Bowser, Bowser turned his head to the gaint doors, and the wall flew inward, some thing had just puched a hole in the wall. The debris flew in may directions, but they where stopped in mid air, Mewtwo, took control of them. After the dust cleared Bowser saw what seemed to be a more vicious, and a lot bigger version of him. The monster roared loadly causing all the bulbs in the cafe to break. Everyone screamed.

"The time has come..." Mewtwo yelled, "Everyone, I want you all to stand near me!" Every one ran toward Mewtwo. The monster began to walk slowly toward the group of people crowded around the pokemon. Mewtwo raised his hands and a Force Field surronded everyone. "Hey, This won't last forever... I want you all to escape as fast as possible... Go!" He commanded

"But mewtwo." Bowser tried to say, but Mewtwo interrupted him "No, go..."

Bowse decided not to argue. "Ganondorf, come on." Bowser grabbed Ganondorf's arm. Mewtwo opened a littel hole and everyone scrambeled out. Bowser and Ganondorf quickly ran past everyone, and then realized, there only exit was gaurded by that monster...

"Uh, I just realized out only exit is gaurded by that monster..." Bowser said

"Well where just going to have to make one." Ganondorf pulled his hand back, and a burst of dark purple magic expolced from his hand, he puched at the wall, and created a hole in the wall. As they climed thrugh they heard a horrible scream of "FALCO!" Bowser tunred around, and noticed that Falco had fallen over, and The monster had his foot on him... Bowser turned his head. and continued to follow Ganondorf. After many Puches and screams some people made it out. This included Bowser, Ganondorf, Mario, Peach, Luigi, Zelda, Mewtwo, Jigglypuffand Young Link.

"What kind of monster is that?" Luigi asked

"I don't but sure is awful..." Mario said

"I kind of looks like Bowser." Peach said.

"I think it is Bowser." Zelda said

"It's not me!" Bowser said "I'm standing right here, maybe it's..." Bowser froze, so that's what Master hand wanted to create, and bigger, badder... version of Bowser, but how did he get his D.N.A?

"Guys, we need to get out of here as quick as possible..." Mario said. Everyone nodded, and as they began to walk they heard another roar, and huge peices of wall flew and must of the big peices landed on Peach.

"Peach!" Mario yelled, He dove for Peach, hed quickly threw peices od ruubel everywhere. Finally he saw Peach's body. "Peach! Peach are you alright."

Peach coughed, "I have healing powers, i'll be fine... You guys go, distroy this monster once and for all!" Mario nodded his head

"Everyone lets-a go!" Mario said Everyone followed after him, and they ran a far as they could so they could make a plan.

"Okay while we have this short moment of peice I suggest that we, use Mewtwo psychic powers to stop him." Mario said

"I think we all should use all our powers to fight him." Zelda suggested

"Zelda, that's not a bad idea..." Mewtwo said "Okay, I say, when the monster comes we should all team up and catch him by surprise... Then me and Zelda will hold him down, and Jigglypuff, you can strike the final blow."

Everyone nodded.

Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Zelda, Young Link, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, and Jigglypuff all waited silently behind a rock. They over heard screams, and cries, and they felt the monsters foot steps get closer, and closer, and closer.

"Here he comes." Mewtwo said, Then The rock they where hiding behind broke. The monster Bowser (Or Giga Bowser) had puched at the rock, and found their hiding places.

"Well there goes our paln for a sneek attack." Luigi said

"Well, let's fight raw power, with raw power." Zelda said. Everyone scrambeled to geta good shot at Giga Bowser.

"He's too strong." Mewtwo yelled, he was holding up a forcefeild, and Giga Bowser was repeatingly puching at it. "Zelda I need help!"

Zelda crossed her arms and then pushed them forwars, tiny crystals shot from her hands and into Giga Bowser's eyes, he was instantly blinded.

"Good job, now let's take him down." Mewtwo floated toward Giga Bowser and began to create a Pyschic ball of Power in his hands, but before he could strike. Giga Bowser roared and stomped his left foot extremly hard on the ground, and because of it he caused a mound of ground to shot straight in the air. causing all8 of them to go flying into the air.Instead of landing back on te ground the landed on a platform floating in mid air. There where at their Final Destination.

"Where are we?" Zelda asked.

No one answered Zelda, because they didn't have time to. Giga Bowser had jumped all the way up to the final destination platform.

"Okay... We'll end this NOW!" Mewtwo yelled Him and Zelda paired up and ran straight to Giga Bowser.

Mewtwo and Zelda where doing a good job at kicking the crud out of Giga Bowser.

"Come on Zelda, just a little more then we got 'em." Mewtwo said. Mewtwo shot another psychic ball thing at Giga Bowser, as Zelda threw the many, mini crystals at him. Giga Bowser roared, and fell over.

"JIGGLYPUFF! NOW!" Mewtwo yelled, Jigglypuff walked over to Giga Bowser and used her strongest attack. Giga Bowser went flying over their heads, but before he fell off, he gripped the edge. Ganondorf was the closet to him, so he charged up his strongest attack, and puched Giga Bowser right in the face. Giga Bowser fell, but so did Ganon. Ganon did a air jump and cluched the edge, but Giga Bowser stuck his claws into Ganon to keep him self from falling to his death.

"AAAARGH!" Ganon yelled in pain.

"GANONDORF!" Bowser yelled "Ganondorf give me your hand." Bowser reached out his hand

"No." Ganondorf whispered "No, if you help me back up, Giga Bowser will get back up to, I have no choice... in order to keep you safe, I have to let go."

"No, No, Ganondorf, no, I won't let you let go... If he gets back up, Well just throw hi off agian, no big deal." Bowser was on the verge of tears, and he himself hadn't cried of ages. "Ganondorf, please." Bowser reached out his hand

"No Bowser, I chose to do this, I'll do this to keep you safe... Bowse goodbye, and Bowser... I love you." Ganondorf let go. Bowser reached for Ganondorf but missed.

"NO! GANONDORF!" Bowser yelled "MEWTWO! HELP HIM!"

Mewtwo floated over to the edge "I can't..."

"WHY!" Bowser roared "WHY CAN'T YOU HELP HIM!"

"He is out of my reach..." Mewtwo replyed

"OUT OF YOUR REACH... OUT OF YOUR REACH! ARRRRGH!" Bowser stormed up to Mewtwo and socked him right in the face.

"Bowser!" Zelda yelled "Calm down."

"NO! IT'S ALL MY FAULT GANONDORF IS DEAD!" Bowser yelled

"No, it isn't" Zelda said

"Yes it is, Giga Bowser came from my D.N.A, I would have never come here, Ganondorf wouldn't of died." Bowser seemed to calm down, but for the first time in many, many years, he was crying.

"No, Bowser nothing is your fault... maybe Ganondorf isn't dead... I mean... He's strong." Zelda said

"I don't think so, no one could have survived that." Mario said, Everyone passed him a look as in saying "DON'T HELP"

"Mario's right." Bowser walked up to the edge "I have nothing to live for..." Bowser leaped off the edge, but he didn't fall

"No." Mewtwo yelled "Bowser you don't no the out come of this, let's wait till tommrow, if Ganon's dead, do what you want... but until then come with me, and I'll take us home."

Bowser nodded his head, and his body floated over to Mewtwo. Mewtwo closed his eyes and with a flash they where gone.


	5. The pocket watch

Okay, I'm doing the best toupdate as soon as possible, and school started... I have an awful lot of things on my hands now, and I'm also answering the riddle to the nameless novel...

One more thing I would like to think evanesced-twilight04 for sending her kind reviews for my first story, That is all.

After they appeared back on the ground Bowser sat down. _Why, why did he die! Why is my life so full of misfortune, nothing good ever happens in my life. _Bowser thought to himself

"Bowser." After hearing his name Bowser looked up, it was Dr. Mario, there was a werid feeling in his stomache, this could either be good news, or news that Ganondorf was pronounced dead. "I have some news for youBowser, it's about Ganondorf."

"Yah, and?"

"Ganondorf survived the fall off of the final destination stage, Giga Bowser didn't, Giga Bowser softened the fall" Dr. Mario replyed, Bowser's eyes lit up "but, Ganondorf was seriously injured, he was almost maulded to death, he have him, Peach, and Falco all in ergent care... I'm sure he'd be gald to see you."

Bowser slightly smiled, nodded his head and headed for the hospital wing.

Once Bowser got there, he noticed that Fox was sitting next to Falco's bed, but Peach wasn't in there.

Bowser slowly walked up to Ganondorf's body, which was completly covered up in cloth.

"Ganondorf." Bowser whispered. "Ganondorf you'll be okay. I promise." Bowser sat with Ganondorf for quite some time, there was then a knock at the door. Bowser and Fox looked up. It was Mewtwo.

"Hello." He said "I've come to try and help."

"How, how are you going to help?" Both Fox and Bowser said

"I don't know, that's why I said try... Hey where's Peach." Mewtwo asked turning his head to Peach's empty bed. Bowser shrugged

"I don't know, she was gone when I came in." Bowser replyed. Right after Bowser's coment The door flew open.

"I fond it!" This was Peach, She was running to Bowser, Fox, and Mewtwo. Once she got there she held up a pocket watch.

"What's that?" Fox asked

"This, is a time travel device, Toadsworth gave it tom me when I 15 years old, he told me to only use in during emergencys, and I always take it with me wherever I go, except when I'm kiddnapped, because I don't have time to get it, an----" Bowser inturupted Peach

"I don't care." He yelled "What do you plan to do, take us back in time?"

"Yes, I think we might be able to prevent this hole thing." Peach said

"Well then. lets get to it." Fox said.

Peach flipped open the pocket watch, and turned the clock hands backward, about three hours. Once she closed it again, they felt the sudden feeling of being pulled backward, after a few secondsit stopped.

"Wo, now that was weird." Fox said, Peach flipped open the pocket watch

"It's 3:53, The monster is about to hit, come on!" Peach darted past the empty hospital beds, while everyone followed her. "Now, i'll tell you this, please, I beg of you do not be seen, horrible things can happen to you."

Everyone nodded, they slowly crept into the cafeteria, and hid in a corner... Theyrealized Giga Bowser hadn't struck yer

"Hello, um how are we going to stop this monster? You know with out messing up the time line?" Mewtwo asked

"Uh-oh I never thought of the time-line thing... We're not supposed to make major changes are we?" Peach asked

"No," Mewtwo replyed "Time travel is very complicated... Peach I suggest you take us back to our own time before some thing bad happens."

Peach nodded her head, He pulled out her pocket watch The wall imploded, Giga Bowser had struck, but worst of all, part of the wall hit Peach causing her to drop her pocket watch, The pocket watch fell to the ground, and was crushed by falling debris...

ooo cliff hanger... like I said I'll up date as soon a possible


	6. Time well spent

Hey this is my sixth chapter everyone, I'll try to make this one longer,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peach!" Mewtwo yelled "Peach can you fix it, we shouldn't be in this time preriod at all! Peach I demand you get us back now."

"I am, and I'd probably would do better if stop so much pressure on me..." Peach yelled

"Guys! Guys stop fighting, 'cause if he stand here all day, we'll get squished..." Fox said.

"Let's go somewhere safe... and out of sight." Mewtwo demanded

"No." Bowser said "No, I want to save Ganondorf..."

"Bowser you can't, you'll mess up the time-line..." Mewtwo reminded

"I don't care about the god damn time-line, I just want Ganondorf to be safe..." Bowser was steamed it looked like he was going to sock Mewtwo in the face again.

"Well, come to think if it, I think we could create an illusion, that Ganondorf, and Falco of corse did get injured, but we could secretly protect them, then tell them to pretend to be in severe pain; therefore the other us will still have a reason for going back in time." Mewtwo explained. Everyone's face was blank...

"I have a better idea." Fox said "Let's just make it seem like their hurt, but they really arn't"

"Yah that's a good idea." Peach said, Bowser nodded in agreement

"That's what I just said, man you guys are dunces..." Mewtwo put his hand to his head.

"Mewtwo." Fox said in a worried tone of voice "It's Falco he's about ready to get smushed... Can you save him?"

Mewtwo watched as Falco was scurring away from Giga Bowser, but he fell over.

"FALCO!" The future (or present, which ever, Time travel is complicated isn't it)Fox screamed, Bowser recognized it as the exact scream he heard wile he was running through the hole in the wall. Mewtwo jolted up his hand. and a small force feild surronded Falco's fallen body, which created the illusion he was squashed.

"Mewtwo, is he allright?" Fox asked

"Yes, he should be." Mewtwo replyed. Giga Bowser finally stormed out of the cafeteria, and Mewtwo, Peach, Fox, and Bowser ran over Falco's body.

"Falco... Falco... are you all right?" Fox asked, Falco opended his eyes...

"Wo, am I dead." Falco asked

"Yep, that's why your talking." Fox joked

"How, how did I survive?" Falco asked

"Mewtwo protected you." Peach said

"Let me explain." Mewtwo said "Peach gave us a chance to travel through time, we then decided to help you guys, but we need you to pretend your almost dead... that way the other us will still have a reason for going back in time."

"Okay, so you want me to lay here?" Falco asked "Pretending I'm dead?"

"Yes... good luck" Mewtwo replyed.

"Okay, we need to go save Ganondorf." Bowser said (A/N: They didn't need to save Peach, because she was already better when they wen't back in time.)

Bowser, Mewtwo, Peach, and Fox all ran outside and they saw Giga Bowser jumping high in the air.

"Guys this is where Ganondorf will fall, somehow he have to make sure he doesn't get his wounds... Remember he survived the fall, he just might die from Giga Bowser's attacks..." Mewtwo said

"Oh I have a healing potion, I make one every day..." Peach said

"Hurry, go get it..." Bowser yelled , Peach nodded her head and ran to her room.

Once Peach got back she noticed everyone looking in the sky. She noticed Gigabowser falling, this was the moment the where all waiting for. Giga Bowser hit the ground with great force... He was dead. Ganondorf ripped Giga Bowser's claws out of his back and tumbeled on to the ground.

"Peach your potion." Mewtwo said, Peach nodded her head and dripped the potion on Ganondorf's wounds.

"Now, this will take away the pain, and stop the bleeding, but it won't heal for a few hours." Peach said

"Thank you." Ganondorf said

"See, Ganondorf I told you that you wouldn't die..." Bowser said

"Yah, I guess your right." Ganondorf smiled

"Untill then, Ganondorf I want you to pretend your in major pain and might die... You canstop actingonce we go back in time." Mewtwo said

"Wait, you guys are from the future?" Ganon asked

"Well kinda, we're like 30 minutes from the future." Peach said

"Guys we should be appearing here in a matter of seconds. We had better hide." Mewtwo said. Everyone walked inside and his from sight. They noticed Dr. Mario take Ganon to the hospital wing. They also noticed Dr. Mario and Bowser's conversation.

"Bowser."This was the past tense Dr. Mario, the past tense Bowser looked up to Dr. Mario"I have some news for you Bowser, it's about Ganondorf."

"Yah, and?"

"Ganondorf survived the fall off of the final destination stage, Giga Bowser didn't, Giga Bowser softened the fall" Dr. Mario replyed, past-tense Bowser's eyes lit up "but, Ganondorf was seriously injured, he was almost maulded to death, he have him, Peach, and Falco all in ergent care... I'm sure he'd be gald to see you."

"Okay this is where I go to the hospital wing, and you guys show up, and we go abck in time, only about three minutes left." Bowser said. They watched Bowser walk into the hospital wing, then Mewtwo approced.

"Guys, once the other me runs through the door, we can come out of hiding." Peach said, they all waited untill they saw past-tense Peach she ran through the doors, and they heard "I found it." Then as the door shut all sound was sealed in.

"This is it." Bowser said

"This is it." Mewtwo nodded

"Gosh what's the big deal, I mean all we have to do is walk over to that door and walk in." Fox said

"We should be going about right now." Peach said.

Bowser, Peach, Mewtwo, and Fox all darted out of hiding and ran into the hospital wing, when they opened the door they noticed thier body's fade away. They made it, just in time.

"Ganondorf..." Bowser asked "Ganondorf are you okay?"

Ganondorf sat up, took off the cloth around him, smiledand replyed "Never better."


	7. The goodbyes

Okay this is the final chapter, I might write a little sequel, it will be in the category Mario instead of SSBM. I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it, I may also write other yaoi couples, most likely Falco/Fox, and uhh...any others I can think of. I will tell you this, There is one thingI will never write a fanfiction to,and that is Mr. Lemony Snicket's Series of Unfortunate events, I belive he is a great author and his books should be left alone, Mr. Snicketis my favorite author and probably always will be... you know I'll stop talking and let you read the rest of this, okay...

"Falco." Fox whispered "Falco, are you all right as well?"

Falco sat up "Yep."

"Well this turned out quite well." Mewtwo said.

"What I am wondering is how did master hand get my D.N.A, to create Giga Bowser." Bowser asked

"I know how." Everyone's head turned to the hospital doors, it wast Master hand. "Bowser do you remember when yuou fought agianst me and crazy Hand?"

"Yes." Bowser snarled

"Well when I used my lazer finger I cut of some of your hair, and after the battle was done I found a small piece of hair, this of corse had you D.N.A, and I used it to create Giga Bowser, and I deeply regret it, I'm sorry."

"Damn right you are." Bowser yelled.

Master hand slowly floated out of the hospital wing.

"Ganondorf, I'm so glad your okay." Bowser said

"Me too." Ganondorf smiled

"Well I can tell here that my vision was wrong." Mewtwo said smiling.

"I just love happy endings." Falco cried.

Not very many days went by when Master hand annoced something.

"People, people, please pay attention." Master hand said "I have news for you, tommorow is your last day to stay here, so tonight I expect you pack up and get ready to leave."

"wow, our last day." Ganondorf said "Everything went by so fast."

"I know." Bowser agreed. Ganondorf and Bowser walked to their room. Slept through the night together, Bowser woke up and saw Ganondorf packing his clothes.

"Are you going to pack?" Ganondorf asked

"Well I didn't pack anything really, cause I didn't need to bring clothes." Bowser said

"Yah, and I only brought about three things of armor, so my packing shoudln't take long." Ganondorf replyed.

After was Ganondorf was done, him and Bowser sat on his bed.

"Wow, This is out last day together." Bowser said.

"Yep, you know we should make is special." Ganondorf grinned and winked.

"Of corse." Bowser agreed. Bowser laid back and quickly slipped off his shell, as Ganondorf took of his armor.

Ganondorf placed his hand on Bowser's knee, and slowly moved his hand upward. Bowser got increasingly hard. Ganondorf's hand toched Bowser cock and stroked it softly.

"Wo... ahhh, Ganondorf, that feels so nice..." Bowser said

"good," Ganondorf smiled

Ganondorf took hold of Bowser and began to stroke his erect member.

"Faster, faster, faster," Bowser panted. Ganondorf smiled and began to stroke faster. Bowser had his head tilted back agaisnt the wall, and had his mouth open, moaning over and over.

"OHHH." Bowser yelled. "GANONDORF!"

Imeaditly Mewtwo burst through the door, and saw Ganondorf stroking Bowser's cock. Bowser instantly sat up

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Bowser yelled

"Yes, but by the way you where yelling I though Ganondorf was hurt, I can see now that wasn't the case." Mewtwo replyed. Ganondorf still had his hand wrapped around Bowser's throbbing cock. "Uh how long have you two been doing this?"

"None of your buisness." Bowser yelled. Ganondorf nodded.

"I see, well I must be going." Mewtwo said "I have a secret to tell." He was smiling

"MEWTWO!" Ganondorf yelled, he let go of Bowser's cock, and ran to mewtwo. "you are not going to tell anybody..."

"Oh really." Mewtwo said

"Yes, because if you do, I will tare your lungs out and burn your body..." Ganondorf thretend.

"Okay, I won't tell on one condition..." Mewtwo said smiling

"What's that?" Bowser and Ganondorf said at the same time. Mewtwo smiled even bigger.

With in a few mintues Mewtwo was pressing Ganondorf's head closer to his cock, Mewtwo was moaning over and over again.

"AHHH, GANONDORF, AAAH MAN THAT'S GOOD... AAAA!" Mewtwo yelled, he began to push Ganondorf's head in and out, helping with the pleasure. With in a few more minutes Mewtwo shot his load into Ganon's mouth. "Now swallow it." Ganondorfswallowed. "Okay your secret is safe with me." Mewtwo smiled and floated out of the room.

Then there was a load booming voice of the intercom. "Okay y'all, pack your stuff, because I woant you all out of here by five!" They voice yelled, as you could guess it was master hand. Bowser and Ganondorf walked out of their room, and began to walk toward the lobby.

at 4:50 everyone said thier goodbyes, andvowed that they would see each other again.

"Well, Bowser I guess this is good-bye." Ganondorf said

"Yah, but this isn't the end..." Bowser said

"Of corse, I do hope to see you again." Ganondorf said, his eyes bagan to water.

"Ganondorf I've never seen you cry before." Bowser said

"Well, I've never loved someone so much... Well Bowser good-bye I must get going." Ganondorf stepped a few steps back from Bowser, and with a flash of deep dark purple he was gone.

"Goodbye, Ganondorf." Bowser said to no one. Bowser slowly walked to his clown car and flew to his castle far in the mushroom kingdom.

Once Bowser got to his castle he went straight to his throne.

"Uh... Hello sir." Bowser looked up, it was Kamek "Did you have a good time."

"You bet I did." Bowser said jumping up. "I also met the love of my life."

"Ooo really, who's the lucky lady?" Kamek asked

"I didn't say it was a lady." Bowser said smiling.

"Oh my god, are you saying... your... your... your... gay?" Kamek had trouble saying gay...

"Yes, oh and I want you to fire all female workers, and put up the option that all males can take off their shells, and walk around naked."

"Okay first sire, you had never hired any females, and second most of the workers do that anyway..." Kamek said

"Well, you don't you should take off some clothes.."Bowser smiled

"NO, no sir, I'm uh fine." Kamek replyed

"Okay what ever you say Kamek, what ever you say." Bowser sat back down and stared out his window, thinking of his wonderful times with Ganondorf, his one true love.

The End

Okay that was the end, Like I've said I might write a little sequel to it, which will be in the mario category, not SSBM, and if you would like to request a couple (Has to be yaoi) please send a review or something... Well I can't think of anything else left to say, but thank you all for reading this, and I plan to write something soon.

Thank you,  
Shadowed Figure


End file.
